A New Story
by Ninjabird
Summary: Yasushi Makoto is lazy, Shinju Yamanaka is an out-going friend, and Masumi Uchiha is a new prodigy. How will these three get along as the most ruthless chunin exams approach. -Original Characters-
1. Introductions

A New Story

Yasushi

--

Yasushi Hiroaki. It was 3 am in a late September night. Yasushi was wandering the streets of Konoha, and had been all night. He couldn't sleep tomorrow was the day had finally become a genin! Gaining respect not just for himself, but his entire clan who had nothing but failures recently. Hiroaki clan wanted nothing more than acceptable. Being average, to be compared to ninja around the village equally this was their potential.

Yasushi has dark brown, almost black hair. His eyes are blue, but look very much like a type a hazel. He wears his short sleeve red shirt. With his long black undershirt that ended just past his wrist. His Pants are dark blue, and go down and cover some of his pitch black shoes. He is 5'10 and turning 16 in just a few months, and the only thing that was on his mind was tomorrow or rather today.

In 5 hours he would be assigned his new team of three or four. He had been waiting for who he'd be paired with since he became a genin. 34 academy students graduated so there would be 11 teams of three and one with four. There was no way he could sleep knowing his life would be so different in a matter of hours. Thus the nighttime stroll around town.

Yasushi was standing outside a fence that went along the premise of their clan. The only opening being a gate about 10 feet wide that was always open. Just down the street was the Uchiha clan's territory. The only thing separating the two places was a small stream and 5 feet between the fences. Thus lots of the Uchiha would have to pass by to get home so the streets were crowded with Uchiha.

The only thing Yasushi knew about tomorrow was that he wanted to be in the group with Shinju Yamanaka. She was his main childhood friend. They'd meet together and just talk or practice ninja techniques. Not to mention the only person of the entire group he could trust. As for the other teammate Yasushi had no preference as long as they didn't belong to a huge clan like Hyuuga or Uchiha.

Until then he was tormented by the slowly moving moon and an eternity of wait. There were so many tree most of the light from stars were blocked out added to the darkness. Time didn't pass and the boredom became overwhelming. "**I'm bored as hell I'll just go over there"** He said a loud and walked off to the academy.

Surprisingly once he got there he suddenly felt tired. The most promising place to sleep was in the really tall grass. Only problem was it was 4am and if he fell asleep he might sleep through the team assignments. He was not in the mood to make big decisions. "_If I fall asleep the sun will wake me up, and if not one of the other genin will"_ He thought. Almost as soon as his head hit the grass he drifted into sleep.

Shinju Yamanaka

--

Shinju Takara. Slam! It was 6:59 and Shinju didn't want to deal with the alarm clock. After all it was absolutely the most annoying thing ever made. She lay in bed trying to open an eye, and at the same time trying to enjoy lying down. After a couple of minutes of laying in a daze she managed to move her legs out of the bed, and stood up. Shinju looked across the room into the mirror.

She looked at noticed her shoulder length white hair was messed up again. Her eyes are a very bright green, and are very noticeable. She had on her favorite yellow shirt which has 3 different sized black stripes going across the waist. Also of course her blue jeans which she two of and wore one of them seemingly everyday. She is 5'8 and fifteen years old turning 16 in March, and wanted to be nowhere in the world but back in bed.

After a simple breakfast of two pieces of toast and an apple, she was on her way to the academy. She decided to take a longer route, because she didn't want to be stuck waiting at the academy. _"I wonder who I'll end up with in my team" _She pondered. _"Hopefully I get Akemi, Yasu, or Mayumi"_. She liked to work with all three of them, they were her best friends. _"Maybe we'll be the group of four._ _Yah right things don't ever work out that well"_.

Shinju arrived at the academy just five minutes before the selections would be done. She looked and noticed Akemi and Mayumi were here, but not Yasu. _"Where could he be at a time like this"_ She thought. _"Probably still sleeping, because he's so damn lazy." _She took her seat next to Mayumi, and started waiting for the teacher to make the announcement. It was annoying _"If he doesn't show up he wont get to be in a team." _

Just two minutes until the team announcements. Shinju turned to Mayumi **"Have you seen Yasu today?" **Mayumi looked back with a puzzled look **"Nope do you not know where he is?" **Shinju looked at Mayumi annoyed **"obviously not." **Shinju looked out the window _"where could he be?" _Then she noticed something outside. Two black shoes were poking out of some tall grass. Her eyes shot _"you don't think that could be…?"_

**"Ill be right back"** Shinju told Mayumi. Mayumi looked confused **"Where could you possibly be going there about to make the teams!?" **Shinju walked out of the academy and walked toward the black shoes. She wasn't sure what to expect, it's not like the shoes had to be his. She got close enough to pick out the clothing _"Defiantly Yasu!"_ _"What a lazy piece of trash_!" she thought in anger. **"TAKE THIS!"** she said as she connected a running kick directly to Yasu's side.

Yasu took the hit in the side and jumped wide awake. He made a weird flailing movement and landed on his back. His wide eyes met Shinju's **"What the hell was that for!?" **Shinju was annoyed now **"Their naming teams right now so get up already!" **Yasu's eyes shot wider **"Crap I overslept!"** Yasu ran quickly to the academy entrance. **"Hey wait up!"** Shinju yelled chasing him.

Masumi Uchiha

--

Masumi Uchiha. Thought as one the most promising Uchiha she had a lot of potential to live up to. She had woken up at five so her family and friends could prep talk her. She had passed the exams with the third highest score in the academy. Only being passed by Katsuo Uchiha and Kiyoshi Hyuuga. Thus she wasn't worried about the fact of being a genin. She had potential she knew shed live up to.

She had her black hair into a pony-tail shot backwards and up so her hair didn't pass her shoulders, and all the other hair except the front falls to her shoulders. She has Blackish blue eyes that show lots of expression. Her skin looks very soft and shows absolutely no signs of tanning. She wears and brown/green jacket that ends at her waist and shoulders. Under the jacket she wars a tan shirt that ends at her wrist. She always wears Black pants and boots. She is 5'9 and turning 16 in December.

At 8:20 she put on her small golden cross necklace, and grabbed an apple while heading out the door. The walk would get her there a few minutes later, but for some reason she felt like waiting a bit. After finishing the apple her thoughts returned to her current situation. Miserable, there was absolutely not a single person she wished to be teamed with. She had friends but the guys wanted to be more than friends and the girls would always talk behind her back. Either way it wasn't going end well.

After arriving at the academy she took her seat and waited worried. Today would be the day she'd be stuck with people she didn't like until they died. **"What a depressing thought"** she muttered then pulled out a book. She opened it and stared at a page, but didn't start reading. She was listening to the people starting to enter the room. Talking about how excited they were and who they wanted to be teamed with.

She looked around and noticed an empty chair._ "I guess some people don't even care" _Suddenly the person from across the room ran out of the room. "_Interesting why would someone show up then run away as the announcement was to begin" _She then turned her attention to the instructor who walked up to speak. The instructor looked at the Genin and slowly said **"We will now be selecting genin teams"**


	2. The Mystery Pencil

A New Story

Chapter 2: The Mystery Pencil

--

"**We will now be selecting genin teams" **The Instructor announced to the class of genin. This was the moment everyone had waited for. The day they would join there own ninja teams. Everyone was hoping to end up with a friend, and not an enemy or a weak teammate. The Instructor was shuffling through some papers at the front as the class grew inpatient.

Looking around Masumi noticed everyone was staring at the teacher, crossing their fingers, or had their eyes closed. This moment meant little to her, but so much for others. She looked back at the instructor, he looked ready to speak. **"To start off"** Teacher put out a box of pencils **"Everyone come and get a pencil even if you already have one." **Masumi reluctantly walked forward to get a pencil with the rest of the class. In the back of the class Yasushi and Shinju ran into the room to see the confusion of the people walking around. **"I think we need to get to the front"** Yasu said and started making his way forward. Shinju looked over and saw Akemi sitting down, and walked over to her. **"So what's going on here?"** She asked Akemi. **"Hmm oh, The Instructor said for everyone to get a pencil up front even if you had one."** She replied.

Masumi grabbed her pencil and was already back into her seat. She examined it for a second. _"I wonder why we couldn't use our own."_ She thought. This defiantly had something to do with the team selection, but what? _"Maybe its chakra sensitive or something." __"Then again"_ She realized _"Maybe it's just an ordinary pencil." _She put the pencil back on the desk and waited for others to get theirs.

Shinju stood up on a chair, and noticed Mayumi just got her pencil. The second there eyes met Shinju made a signal where she waved her arm, acted like she was writing with a pencil, and then held her arms out like she was catching something. Mayumi stared at her like she was an idiot then threw her pencil to her and grabbed another. _"Thanks Mayumi"_ She thought as she caught the pencil. She looked at it for a second. _"Looks like an average pencil"_ she thought as she sat down next to Akemi.

Yasushi was working his way through the crowd, and he still didn't know why. Everyone was getting to the desk and leaving so he figured he should be there. As soon as he got there he saw a box with about 10 pencils in it. The person next to him took a pencil so he did the same. He walked to an open seat then realized what he just did. _"Why the hell did I have to go and get a pencil_" Yasu looked at it. _"Why did everyone want a stupid pencil?"_ **"Whatever" **he said then put the pencil in his pocket.

As soon as everyone got a pencil and was sitting down the Instructor walked out and said simply **"So now all of you have officially entered your teams." **Everyone was dumbfounded. Sure most people were in different seats, but could that really be it? Yasu looked at the two people sitting next to him, and he didn't like either of them. _"This isn't my team is it?"_ Shinju on the other hand was excited, because she had sat next to Akemi one of her best friends. Still though Masumi didn't really care the people next to her weren't friends, but no one really was. In fact the girl next to held a grudge against her for reasons she still wasn't sure of.

Eventually someone near the front asked the question on everyone's mind **"You mean the people were sitting next to are our new teammates?" **The instructor looked at the person who asked the question. **"Of course not" **He said as if it were obvious. Once again the class was dumbfounded. **"Then who are the teams, you said we had entered our teams?" **The instructor looked annoyed at the person now. **"You think we could have everyone sitting next to their friends, and just throw them into a team? There has to be some kind of order don't you think" **The person looked surprised **"I guess so." **The instructor looked at everyone again. This was the time to reveal to these genin their new teams.

It was time **"The Teams you will be in were selected by which pencil you chose" **revealed the instructor. Masumi was shocked she had looked at the pencil and there was nothing out of the ordinary. _"What do you mean the pencil?"_ she thought. Shinju though just looked upset _"Nothing ever works out that well"_ she reminded herself. Yasu was very relieved, as soon as the instructor made the announcement he immediately sighed a **"thank god!" **Everyone was then immediately staring at the pencils, looking at them from different angles. The pencils were holing some kind of secret, but no one knew what. The Instructor watched enjoying himself at the scene. Eventually someone even held the pencil over a paper expecting it to write something. Masumi was mad she didn't care this much to be dealing with the mystery pencil.

The Instructor had finished having his fun **"Okay listen up people!" **Everyone's attention went to the instructor immediately. **"In order to figure what team you will sent into you must pull off the eraser off your pencil's" **Silence filled the room, then instantly people were tearing off the erasers and looking at them then the pencil. Yasu put the pencil on the desk and gave himself a minute to figure out his destiny. He would tear off the eraser when he was ready.

Shinju and Akemi both waited for each other to prepare themselves before taking off the eraser of there pencils. Once they were ready they looked at each other, and reached for the pencils. By now people around the room had seen theirs and were saying out numbers. Shinju and Akemi both pulled out their erasers and slowly turned there head to look at what number it would reveal. Across the room Masumi stared at the number shown on her pencil "Six." Shinju didn't look she wanted to know what Akemi got first. **"Well, what number does yours have?" **Shinju asked.Akemi looked at Shinju then simply said **"Ten I think, what about yourself?" **Shinju examined her pencil the lead inside was visible and formed a six or nine. Then she saw a line under the circle making it a six. **"Six"** She replied to Akemi. **"That sucks" **Akemi said a little sad. Now they couldn't be in the same team like they both wanted for so long.

Yasu entered a zone of calmness and reached for the pencil. He barely pulled and the entire eraser came off. He put the pencil back down and waited again. Shinju ran over to Mayumi **"Hey Mayumi what's your number?" **Mayumi looked up **"I got a three, and what did you get?" **Shinju looked sad again **"I got a six" **Shinju replied back. Mayumi looked down **"Oh well." **Shinju hadn't realized but this really was a depressing time for genin. This is the point where most of them separated and wouldn't be able to be with their old friends. _"Hopefully I'll be with a current friend"_ she thought _"after all there's still Yasu!"_ She headed Yasu's direction, and noticed he was spacing out. _"Poor Yasu probably hadn't even looked at the number in the pencil yet." _She realized as she approached him. **"You know what number you got Yasu?" **He looked up almost looking sad **"You check for me"** he said and held the pencil to Shinju's view.

Shinju looked into the pencil and saw the number clearly, and knew what it meant. Shinju then took the pencil out of Yasu's hand. Yasu looked at her surprised, and saw the projectile which was his pencil flying straight at him. Yasu had no time to avoid the pencil and it hit him straight in the forehead. **"What did I do said?"** Yasu said loudly. Shinju smiled as the pencil hit the ground **"Welcome to team Six, Teammate." **She then walked back to her seat. Yasu Smiled picked up the pencil and put the eraser back on without ever looking at the number

The Instructor started speaking again **"Okay as I call the numbers stand up so I can write you down as the official team." **That was the only thing that remained Yasu and Shinju still had no clue who the third member was.** "Those with the number one on their pencils stand up."** said the Instructor to the class. Three people stood up and started looking at each other. The Instructor wrote there names down **"Get to know one another, you three are the new team One"**

This continued for a couple more teams. Mayumi was then sent into her group and things continued. Masumi watched as some people would be stoked about their teammates and some would seem completely depressed. Instructor looked back up **"Those with the number Five"** The three that people stood up were Katsuo Uchiha, Masaru Inuzuka, and Akiko Katsumi. The class watched silently, because those were some of the top marking students in the genin exams. At that moment most people in the class grew some fear for group Five.

At last it was here **"Those with the number six please stand"** Yasu closed his eyes took a deep breath and stood up. Across the room Shinju did the same thing. Then only two rows in front of Yasu someone was standing up. Masumi took her time standing up, not for attention but rather to prepare herself for her new teammates. Yasu could only see her backside and didn't know who it was. Shinju on the other hand could clearly see, and knew the person was Masumi Uchiha. The Instructor started to write the names down. Masumi didn't know who her teammates were they were both out of her view so she turned her head around to see. First was a girl from the Yamanaka clan that she knew little about. She turned and looked behind her to see someone she had seen, but had no clue what his name was. Yasu on the other hand knew when her eyes meet his that she was one of the Uchiha. The Instructor finished writing **"Those with the number Seven" **

Yasu sat down and couldn't believe the third person was Uchiha. Yasu lived near the Uchiha and was getting sick of them. With all their stupid traditions and the fact they thought they were the absolute best clan in the village! Now he was stuck with one for god knows how long. _"Guess this is what the phrase bitter sweet would be used for, At least Shinju's in my team."_ He thought again feeling a bit relived. Yasu just put his head and let time pass.

The instructor had finished naming teams, and met the eyes of the genin. **"All of you will report to the Hokage within the week. There you will be assigned your first mission as a team. Also we expect you to get to know your teammates and not just work with them in missions. Even if you dislike them you need to get over it soon. The last thing is that training schedules were made for each team which we will give to your team leaders. If there are no questions then you may all leave.**

Yasu walked over to meet with Shinju **"Wonder who the team leader is?" **he questioned to Shinju. Shinju didn't pay attention to the question and started walking off **"Hurry up Yasu!" **Yasu stood there for a second _"Yeah right what's with this?" _he thought **"Yeah, Yeah I'm coming!" **he said while fallowing Shinju. When Shinju got outside she ran off toward Masumi. Yasu watched _"That's what she wanted to do? Whatever I'll just walk."_ He thought.

Shinju caught up to Masumi and introduced herself **"Hello I'm Shinju Yamanaka!"** Masumi turned around and replied **"Hi I'm Masumi Uchiha nice to meet you Shinju" **Masumi felt was uncomfortable talking like this. Shinju smiled and said **"So now that were on the same team we should get to know each other!" **Masumi was even more uncomfortable _"I wonder if she's always like this."_ She thought. **"Yah that probably be a good idea."** Masumi replied" At this time Yasu caught up with them. Shinju smile grew bigger and she said **"So where do you wanna go I can be out as late as I want?" **Yasu instantly became curious about the conversation leading up to this. Masumi didn't want to go anywhere. **"I'd have to ask my family, and I think the Yamanaka's land is on the other side of town."** Shinju still had a happy look on her face **"That's fine your place is next to Yasu's so I'll still go!" **Masumi's eyes widened a bit and wondered. _"Yasu must be a friend of hers or something, damn" _Masumi reluctantly replied **"Yah alright lets go then." **Shinju turned to Yasu smiling **"Hey Masumi! Let me introduce our other teammate Yasu!" **Shinju then looked at Yasu **"And this is our new teammate Masumi Uchiha!"**

**--**

I'm not sure when I'll update, probably after a number of hits or reviews. I'll have that updated on my profile. Also please leave a review like I said it will probably make me work harder! I would also like to hear if you have a favorite character so far in the story!

Thanks for reading so far! There is more to fallow! - Ninjabird


End file.
